dungeonsfandomcom-20200223-history
Moogle (3.5e Race)
=Moogles= Summary::Moogles are cute and fluffy which creatures whom enjoy wandering, learning new things and celebrating. They get along well with most all other races and whenever they do find themselves away from their tight knit family clans deep in their cavernous homes, they feel good when they're able to help others in a time of need. Personality Moogles are a race of cute and playful creatures that are naturally cautious and weary when it comes to outsiders, but once a moogle does learn to trust someone, they are a very friendly and out going around those people. With their naturally kind and pure hearts moogles find it difficult to bear watching anyone in distress and are likely to want to help those in dire need. They are naturally curious and may sometimes try to inspect things even when they shouldnt. Like a halfling, a moogle would prefer trouble or mischief to boredom. Moogles are also very active creatures and do not like to stay in any one place for too long. In some moogles, this manifests as a wanderlust that would rival an elf. Physical Description Moogles are small plump creatures, generally between 2 1/2 to 3 1/2 feet tall and generally weighing between 40 to 50 pounds with females being smaller and lighter, but with no clear visual distinction between males and females. Moogles have white fuzzy fur covering their entire body. Being very tribal in nature moogles are exceedingly resistant to the idea of wearing clothes and are rarely comfortable in them. They have a red or yellow hued "pom pom" which is a ball of fur atop of a black antennae emerging from the top of their heads which they are very sensitive about having touched. Moogles have cat-like ears and red or pink noses. On fairly rare occasion, some moogles have a 'mane' of fur around their neck, usually brown, beige or tan in color. All moogles possess a pair of small red, pink or purple bat-like wings on their back, but these wings do not allow for sustained flight. Relations Moogles get along well with anyone that they see for themselves is trustworthy, but do get along with some races more naturally than others. Moogles get along very well with gnomes finding their sense of humor and love of animals and nature to be fun and refreshing. They also get along well with halflings with whom they would be likely to find some mischief to get into together in order to avoid potential boredom. Moogles get along neutrally with elves and humans, but they find dwarves to be too serious and no fun at all, and they simply feel out of touch and distrustful of half orcs. Alignment With their free-forming tribal life and love of wandering, moogles have a strong bend towards chaos. Being kind and pure hearted in nature, moogles also are almost always good, or at least neutral. An evil moogle has yet to even be heard of or discovered. Lands Moogles will tend to make their homes in one of two areas. Most commonly, moogles will create a tribe inside of caves or cave systems, but rarely to never near other underground denizens, as most other underground dwelling races such as orcs, drow, etc tend to be unfriendly to moogles. If not in caves, moogles tend to make a small group or band of moogles within human communities that are willing to accept them. Religion Moogles have no chief racial deity of their own, but they tend to worship deities of nature, or that have nature themed portfolios or domains such as Ehlonna or Obad-Hai. Language Moogles speak moogle which is full of words for describing concepts and feelings and uses the Elven alphabet. Because there are so many words for broad ideas, a moogle can accurately convey a moderately detailed situation or feeling very an astonishingly few words and be completely understood by other moogles. All moogles use the word Kupo to accentuate things, and when used is put onto the end of a sentence. Names Almost all moogles, have names that begin with either M or K. There are exceptions, but such exceptions are exceedingly rare. Moogles are highly prone to also using the letter O or U when naming a child as well. Male Names: Kamog, Kupan, Kupek, Kupop, Kuru, Kutan, Mog, Mogmatt, Moguta, Moolan, Morrison, Stiltzkin. Female Names: Kuku, Kumama, Kurin, Kushu, Mimoza, Mogmi, Mogrich, Suzana. Adventures Moogles are curious and can occasionally be impulsive. They may take up adventuring as a way to see the world, or for the love of exploring, but almost always out of wanderlust. Moogles that end up out adventuring are not greedy and enjoy trinkets and toys more than gems and gold which have little value to them other than acquiring more trinkets and toys. They may also be rebels or crusaders if they come upon people being oppressed. Moogle Racial Traits * , : Moogles are cute and charming, but small and weak. * * Moogles are creatures. As a small-sized creature, a Moogle gains a +1 size bonus to armor class, a +1 size bonus on attack rolls, and AC, a +4 size bonus to hide checks, but they use smaller weapons than Humans use, and their lifting and carrying limits are three-quarters of those of a Medium character. * Moogles base land speed is 20 feet. * Low-Light Vision (Ex): A moogle can see twice as far as a human in starlight, moonlight, torchlight, and similar conditions of poor illumination. She retains the ability to distinguish color under these conditions. * +4 racial bonus on Move Silently checks. A Moogles padded feet soften their footsteps while they walk. * +2 on Perform (Dance) checks, Moogles love to dance and celebrate and are excellent dancers. * +2 racial bonus on Climb, Jump and Tumble checks. A moogle's small wings provide assistance when performing acrobatic skills and maneuvers. * +1 racial bonus on all saving throws. Moogles are surprisingly capable of avoiding mishaps. * Spell-like Abilities: 3/day – speak with animals, 1/day – telepathic bond. Caster Level is equal to the moogle's character level. Save DCs are 10 + the Spell's Level + the moogle's Charisma modifier * Automatic Languages: Common, Moogle. * Bonus Languages: Elven, Gnome, Halfling, Sylvan, Terran. * Favored Class: * Level Adjustment: +Level Adjustment::0 * Effective Character Level: Effective Character Level::1 Vital Statistics ---- Category:3.5e Category:User Category:Race